movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry: Shrek
''Tom and Jerry: Shrek ''is an upcoming direct-to-DVD animated musical comedy, fantasy, fight scene film, produced by Turner Entertainment, Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Universal Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and DreamWorks Animation based on Shrek (2001), Shrek 2 (2004), Shrek the Third (2007) and Shrek Forever After (2010). Plot Characters * Tom Cat - (also known as Thomas "Tom" Cat): A grayish-blue cat, who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy's friend, Toodles' husband and a good friend of the Mouse Queen and her troops, Tin, Pan and Alley's ex-boss. In this movie, he is Shrek's pet cat along together with Jerry and Tuffy in the Swamp. * Jerry Mouse - (also known as Uncle Jerry or Mr. Jerry): A brown-orange mouse, who is Tuffy's uncle, Tom's rival, and the Mouse Queen's fiancé and a good friend of troops the blue-uniformed soldiers mice. In this movie, he is Shrek's pet mouse along together with Tom and Tuffy in the Swamp. * Tuffy Mouse - (also known as Nibbles "Tuffy" Mouse): A young baby light-grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew, Tom's friend, and the Mouse Queen's little fiancé and a good friend of troops the blue-uniformed soldiers mice. In this movie, he is Shrek's pet baby mouse along together with Tom and Jerry in the Swamp. * Shrek - A grouchy, mean, and cranky green ogre beast, who is Fiona's husband and Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's owner and friend in Shrek's swamp. * Donkey - A funny talking donkey, who is Shrek's owner and Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's friend in the swamp. * Princess Fiona - A beautiful girl in a dark-green dress, who is Shrek's wife, Toodles and the Mouse Queen's owner and friend with her troops and Tom, Jerry, Tuffy and Donkey's friend. * Toodles Galore - A beautiful white cat, who is Tom's wife, and The Mouse Queen's friend and a good friend of troops the blue-uniformed soldiers mice and Tin, Pan and Alley's ex-girlfriend. In this movie, she is Fiona's pet female cat along together with the Mouse Queen and her troops at the Castle. * The Mouse Queen - A beautiful light-grey mouse in a dark-blue dress with a yellow crown, who is Jerry's love-interest and girlfriend, Tuffy's friend and a good friend of Tom Cat and Toodles Galore. In this movie, she is Fiona's pet female mouse along together with Toodles Galore and the troops at the Castle. * Troops - The Mouse Queen's blue-uniformed soldiers mice, and a good friend of Jerry, Tuffy, Tom and Donkey. In this movie, he helps with Princess Fiona at the Castle. * "Monsieur" Robin Hood - * The Gingerbread Man - * Geppetto - * Magic Mirror - * Pinocchio - * Peter Pan - * The Three Little Pigs - * Big Bad Wolf - * Three Blind Mice - * Thelonius - * Quacker - (full name: Quacker Jeff Duck): A little yellow duckling, who is Jerry's little buddy. In this movie, he's with Jerry, Tuffy and Tom in Shrek's swamp. * Droopy Dog - A droopy but noble bulldog, who is Dripple' father, and Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's friend. In this movie, he's serves act Magic Mirror. * Dripple Dog - A young white bulldog, who is Droopy' son. In this movie, he's serves act Magic Mirror. * Butch Dog - Droopy Dog's co-star and Dripple Dog's friend. * Spike Bulldog - * Tyke Bulldog - * Barney Bear - A big brown bear. In this movie, he's serves act the Three Bears. * Baby Bear - A young baby brown bear. * Lord Farquaad - * Tin, Pan and Alley - The three evil Hench cats, who is Tom and Toodles' ex-boss. In this movie, he is Farquaad's pet Hench cats and trying to married Princess Fiona at the Church. * Captain of the Guards - * McWolf - The sly wolf, who is Droopy and Dripple' boss. In this movie, he's the Guards and trying to kill Shrek and Fiona. * Old Woman - Donkey's ex-owner. * Duloc Mascot - A man dressed in a suit that looks like Lord Farquaad. Voice Cast Quotes Trivia * Rated G (General Audience) with mild threat, very mild violence, rude humour, language, innuendo, fight scenes. * Suggested Running Times: 90 Minutes (NTSC), 86 Minutes (PAL). * In this movie; Tom, Jerry and Tuffy helps with Shrek to rescue Princess Fiona and her pets named Toodles Galore and the Mouse Queen and her troops away from the fire dragon at the Castle. * In this movie; In the church, McWolf the Guards is trying to kill Shrek and Fiona, and Tin got Tom and Toodles and trying to kill him and her, Pan got Jerry and Tuffy and trying to kill him and Alley got the Mouse Queen and her troops and trying to kill her and him. * Quacker wears green swim trunks for swimming in Shrek's swamp. Gallery Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png Universal.jpg Dreamworks-Studio-Space-Clouds-Logo-Wallpaper.jpg Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Quacker The Duck.jpg|Quacker Droopy.gif|Droopy Dog Maxresdefault (4).jpg Release Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Tom and Jerry films Category:Shrek Category:Shrek films Category:Horror Category:Movies Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Comedy Category:Musical Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Warner Bros Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal 1440 Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures films Category:MGM Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DreamWorks Animation animated films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:Richard Kind Category:Stephanie Nadolny Category:Kath Soucie Category:Mike Myers Category:Eddie Murphy Category:Cameron Diaz Category:Grey DeLisle Category:Amy Pemberton Category:Jeff Bergman Category:Vincent Cassel Category:Conrad Vernon Category:Chris Miller Category:Cody Cameron Category:Simon J. Smith Category:Christopher Knights Category:Aron Warner Category:Sam Kwasman Category:Spike Brandt Category:Frank Welker Category:Greg Ellis Category:Jess Harnell Category:Richard McGonagle Category:Jim Cummings Category:Kathleen Freeman Category:Andrew Adamson Category:Bobby Block Category:Michael Galasso